Technicolor Phase
by Liberty89
Summary: Becky went to the Repatative Therapy, but comes to believe this type of therapy doesn t work with the help of a friend.


**Technicolor Phase**

Becky Baker felt lonely when she heard the car of her parents drove away. She had decided to push through with the reparative therapy and found herself at the camp. She looked around her. She was standing in front of a wooden building, it looked like the head building. Behind it stood three smaller wooden buildings, it probably were the sleeping huts. The door of the head building opened and a man in his mid-forties came outside. He smiled friendly at her and walked towards her.

"Hello, welcome to the Baptist Reparative Therapy camp. I'm Bart and I'm leader of this camp. You must be Becky," he introduced himself.

"Yes, I am," Becky replied and smiled back at him.

"Great. Let me guide you to your hut." He led her to one of the huts, while walking he talked further. "You will share the hut with four others, there are two female huts and one male," he explained and opened the door of the hut that was the most right. Becky looked inside and saw two bunk beds, one bed was empty. The other three were obvious taken, the beds were clearly not made up and everywhere laid clothing.

"Sorry for the mess, they stay girls," Bart smirked.

"It's okay, thank you."

Becky dropped her backpack and sat down on the empty bed. Bart turned around at the door.

"The group will be back shortly, they are on a hiking trip with two other leaders," he said.

Becky just nodded and Bart left the hut. Becky lay down and folded her arms behind her head. Her mind wondered, as so often, to Adam. She wondered what he was doing right now, probably goofing around with the band. Once again she felt the unmistaken pang in her heart when she thought of him. She missed him. Sighing, she sat up. His face seemed to follow her where ever she went and she hoped she would get rid of him here. She just couldn't be in love with a girl, it just couldn't. The door flew open and three girls came storming in. One of them looked really geeky, big, black glasses, bracelets and a skirt under the knee. The second one looked rather ordinary, long brown hair, a shirt and also a skirt under the knee. The third one was however completely something else. She wore a pair of old sneakers, worn down jeans and a band shirt of a band Becky didn't know.

"Hey," the geeky one spoke and smiled at her. "Did you just arrive?" she asked.

"Yes," Becky smiled and stood up. "I'm Becky," she said.

"I'm Hannah, this is Elizabeth," she pointed at the ordinary looking girl. "And this is Jess," Hannah pointed at the last girl.

Becky couldn't help being immediately intrigued by Jess. There was just something about her that triggered curiosity in Becky.

"Jess?" she questioned.

"It's short for Jessica," Jess replied and sat on the top bunk across Becky's bed. Hannah and Elizabeth sat down as well at the bunk across Becky's.

"When did you arrive?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Half an hour ago," Becky replied, trying not to look at Jess, but she failed miserably. "Why are you guys here?" she asked to distract herself.

"I'm here because I'm confused about my sexuality and I want to be freed of it. I want to follow God's rules and I can't do that when I'm distracted," Elizabeth said.

Becky found she had nasal tone in her voice and it annoyed her pretty much. She looked at Hannah, who was looking shamefully down to her shoes.

"I kissed a girl," she mumbled. "It was wrong and that's why I am here," she said with a bit more power in her voice.

Becky liked Hannah and thought they could be friends. Unconsciously, her eyes went up to Jess, who laid uninterested staring at her nails.

"What about you, Jess?" she asked curiously.

Now Jess looked down at Becky and had an uninterested glance in her eyes. A smirk lingered around her mouth and Becky wondered how her lips would feel on hers.

"You first," Jess said and Becky thought the uninterested glance subsided slightly.

"Okay. I fell in love with a boy, but he is a transgender. So, basically, he's a girl, but in the wrong body. I don't want to be in love with him anymore, it just can't be," she told the short version.

"I haven't heard that one before," Jess smirked and jumped of the bed. "Time for dinner." With that, she walked out of the door.

Becky followed her dumbstruck with her eyes. "No fair!" she yelled after Jess.

"Just let her go, she's weird," Hannah said and took Becky with her to dinner.

Days past, filled with therapy, but Becky could tell this therapy wasn't of much help. Adam kept roaming around in her mind, as well did Jess. Becky couldn't stop fantasize about how it would be to kiss Jess. Hannah and Elizabeth had finished the therapy and two new girls had filled their places. Hannah had promised Becky to keep in contact and Becky was glad she would.

Now she sat at a hill behind the huts, watching the sunset. Jess was sitting next to her, a cigarette was dangling between her lips. It had become a habit doing this, it was their way to close off the day. Mostly it went in silence, but this night was different.

"Therapy isn't working for you, is it?" Jess asked, while looking aside at the blonde.

"What do you mean? Of course it is," Becky protested, she refused to admit it. This therapy was her last hope to be cured.

"Don't lie to yourself. It makes you unhappy," Jess replied.

"I… How did you know?" the blonde asked, she knew she couldn't deny it.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're still worried and you don't get that happy glance in your eyes like the rest of those morons," Jess stated and putted out her cigarette.

Becky smirked, she had noticed the glance too. It looked quite ridicules. It was like all of them were brainwashed or something.

"Yeah, they look like morons, don't they?" she chuckled.

Jess chuckled along with her and her bright green eyes stared into Becky's dark ones. Becky swallowed, wondering what Jess was thinking.

"Yeah, they do. I'm glad you don't," Jess replied without breaking eye contact.

"Why is that?"

"Because you are anything but straight," Jess said simply.

Becky swallowed again, it was a thought she had been thinking all the time she had been here. She is definitely not straight.

"I know."

Jess just smiled and closed in on Becky. For a second she hesitated, searching Becky's eyes for approval. When she saw the want in the blonde's eyes, she pressed her lips against Becky's lips. The world stopped turning for both of them and through a foggy mind, Becky realized Jess' lips tasted even better then she fantasized. She felt a hand in the back of her neck, pressing her closer to Jess. Her own hand was wrapped around Jess waist and felt Jess' tongue stroke her lips. Hungrily she opened her lips and Jess' tongue stroked past her own tongue. They battled for dominance and the kiss got deepened. During the kiss, Becky felt firework explode in her stomach and she was definitely sure she was not straight. Way too soon the kiss broke and both of them gasped for air.

"Yeah, I'm definitely not straight," Becky chuckled.

"Me neither," Jess agreed. "I think it's time to leave this idiocy."

"I agree."

They stood up and walked back to the hut hand in hand. Both of them left the camp the next morning.

While making her way to Adam's locker, where she would definitely find him, Becky realized Jess never told the reason why she was in the camp. She smirked and walked over to Adam, who was indeed standing at his locker. With the memory of Jess in the back of her mind, she tapped Adam on the shoulder…


End file.
